I'll always be here for you
by Saccy-chan
Summary: During the "Purple Piano Project" there is the scene of Kurt and Rachel in the car, well, that scene helped me to do this one shot about Klaine.


This is an Os that I wrote after watching the new episode.  
>During the "Purple Piano Project" there is the scene of Kurt and Rachel in the car, well, that scene help me to do this one shot about Klaine.<p>

Hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

><p>The bell rang and as Kurt opened the door he found Blaine smiling in front of him.<p>

«Hey!» said the boy with a shiny smile.

«Hi.» replied Kurt smiling a bit.

«What's wrong?» asked Blaine, coming in the house. He was worried, something was bothering his boyfriend, and he immediately understood; Kurt was like an open book for him. That wasn't a thing that happen often for him with people, but with Kurt was different, they really always understood each other.

«Let's just say it wasn't the best day of my life.» said him, with a sad smile on his face, turning down his head.

«Do you wanna talk about it?» asked Blaine with a smile, trying to watch in Kurt's eyes. They met his blue ones and Kurt just nodded.

«Come on, let's go above.» proposed, taking Kurt's hand in his.

«So, why are you so upset?» asked Blaine, sitting on the top of his boyfriend's bed, while the other boy was closing the door.

«I went to that school with Rachel today.» Kurt said sadly.

«Oh.» answered the curly one a little worried «From your face I can tell it didn't go so well.»

Kurt nodded, sitting next to Blaine.

«What happened?» he slide a little bit closer to the other boy, reaching his hand.

«They were just fabulous, Blaine. The lead singer, Harmony, had such a great great voice!» Kurt was upset, and Blaine knew it.

«I'm sorry. I don't understand: what's wrong about this?» That was the first time he saw Kurt afraid about someone else's voice or talent, he had always been so proud about his talent that Blaine has never seen him doubt about it.

«I told you about the college, right?»

«Yes.»

«And that they take twenty students at year, right?»

«Yes, that too.»

«I think I'm not able to do that.»

«What!» Blaine stood up shocked, watching Kurt speechless. What was going on? «Are you kidding?»

«I would never jock about a thing like this. You know it.»

«What happened? Did.. did they hurt you?» Blaine was really really worried about what Kurt was saying. He approached the boy, watching carefully his face.

«What? No, no they did not! Don't worry, it's just that I've found out that I'm not that talented. There are a lot of people out there, more talented than me. They're gonna take that place in New York, I am not. I'm gonna… find something else.» said with a deeply breath Kurt, trying to not cry again. He laid down on the bed, not watching Blaine, who smiled a little and sat next to him, leaning against the wall.

«I think you're wrong.» he started to say «You are very talented, Kurt. Why did you lose your self-confidence? You've never done it, and you shouldn't ever do, if you do this you've lost from the start.» Kurt, still not watching him, whispered with broken heart:

«Not everybody's dreams come true.»

Blaine stood speechless, it was the first time that Kurt ever doubted about his talent, and that was breaking his heart too.

«Not if they stop fighting for them! Kurt, please watch me.» he said, and his boyfriend turn to him with two big red eyes «Don't give up on your dream, you know you can't do that. You are talented, Kurt. I think you are the most talented guy on this planet, you have all the possibilities and qualities to go to New York, you just need to want it.» said Blaine with a smile which encouraged the other boy.

Kurt watch Blaine in the eyes in silence for some seconds, without saying a word.

«I love you.» he said then, with a little smile. Blaine smiled too, and dried tears from his boyfriends cheeks.

«I love you, too.»

And then Kurt's lips reached Blaine's in a soft kiss, they both closed their eyes, tasting the flavor of the other one.

«Thank you.» said then Kurt, with a smile, stroking Blaine's cheek.

«I'll be always here for you.» Blaine answered in a whisper, taking the other boy in a tight and lovely hug.


End file.
